This invention relates to a thin film transistor, a manufacturing method thereof, an active matrix circuit board, and an image display device each using the thin film transistors, and more specifically, to a thin film transistor suitable for reducing manufacturing processes and improving yield of products, a manufacturing method thereof, an active matrix circuit board, and an image display device each using the thin film transistors.